Bubbles
by Elril
Summary: The good Doctor takes a bubble bath and unexpected things ensue. Rated M for slash.
1. Bubble Baths and Chocolate

Bubbles

"Dammit women, I'm a doctor not a relationship counselor!" Doctor McCoy growled over his shoulder at Uhura, who had followed him into his quarters. "If you and Spock are having problems there's nothing I can do about it! Serves you right for getting into a relationship with the pointy-eared bastard in the first place!"

"Bones, I came to you because you know Spock well even if you don't like him." Uhura said giving McCoy her best puppy dog eyes.

"What about Jim? He knows Spock better then I do, on account of the fact the Jim gets along with him!" McCoy rumbled, one brow arcing and eyes widening until he looked completely insane. "Now leave me alone, I'm going take a bath forgive me for not wanting you to take one with me." McCoy said stomping across his room to the small bathroom. His escape did not go as planned, Uhura followed him into the bathroom still arguing, "I don't want to talk to Jim about this, He'll laugh at me, then give me ridiculous advice and demand to know why I didn't tell him my first name! You at least will keep it to yourself." Uhura glared at McCoy, who glared right back and started to take off his uniform shirt.

"If you let me take my bath in peace I'll think about it, now go," he said.

"If I run your bath and make you a drink will you talk to him about it?" Uhura pleaded, banking on McCoy's southern upbringing, hoping it would drive him to be kind to her.

"Dammit alright, alright! But it had better be a really nice bath, and a really strong drink, nothing to girly now you hear me?"

"Yes Leonard, don't worry you're in good hands." Uhura said in a sing-song voice grinning at McCoy, "Thank you so much for agreeing to talk to him. Your bath will be ready in a minute. "She handed the Doctor a towel, "Now go and get undressed, I'll see to the rest."

McCoy took the proffered towel and went back to his small living space flinging clothes off, muttering about green blooded hobgoblins and that there was a reason that humans and Vulcans paired up so infrequently.

Now nude, he wrapped the towel around himself and turned his attention to the blinking padd that was sitting on his desk. The message was from Jim,

_Bones, I have a very irritated half-Vulcan on the bridge, wants to talk to you about something and keeps saying that he, and I quote "wishes not to be forced to wait until the end of his shift at 2100." I know you just got off duty, but is it alright if I send him up to talk to you for a little bit? I'll make sure he knows not to keep from your rest longer then necessary. Promise ^.~ _

_-Jim _

McCoy smiled, sometimes Jim could be very considerate, though he had to doubt that his Captain would be asking for a favor sometime soon. Jim was always trying to find new ways to get the Doctor to give him some slack. Something that McCoy gave only grudgingly because of his respect for Jim as Captain. McCoy wrote back,

_Jim, I'm going to take a bath now, give me an hour and then send in the clowns. It's probably important if it's got that green blooded goblin worked up. _

_-Leonard_

He replaced the padd back on his desk and leaned back happily anticipating a hot bath, hopefully Uhura hadn't added girly bubbles, though from the smell that was coming from the bathroom it seemed she had dumped plenty of his body wash into it. There was the sound of something being dropped into water and then Uhura was in front of him,

"Your bath is ready, what kind of drink do you want?" she said smiling in a way that told McCoy he was lucky she wasn't slowly shredding him to bits for being such a grouch.

"Thanks Nyota, I appreciate it, if you would mix me a Brown Russian, _not_ replicate it I won't make you into my maid again for a long time" McCoy said gruffly as he made his toward the bathroom and his awaiting bath.

When he entered the bathroom and turned in the direction of tub he found the beginnings of Uhura's revenge. Where the tub normally was there was instead a _very_ large mound of bubbles, apparently his body wash could be convinced to bubble quite a lot. McCoy eyed the mountain of bubbles dubiously for a few seconds before climbing in, standing in the tub the bubbles reached to mid-thigh and the water underneath was perfect. Slowly trying not inhale, McCoy sat, sighing as he felt stress from long hours of work start to leave his body. A minute or so later there was a knock on the door and Uhura called, "your drink is ready, are you decent?"

"No" McCoy called back, "but I'm under so many goddam bubbles that it wouldn't matter if I was wearing a dress."

Uhura smiled and remarked as she opened the door and handed him his drink, "I didn't think you were the chocolate liquor type Bones, you seem more like a brandy on the rocks type."

Bones snorted, "guess I'm just feeling a bit daring tonight," he said voice dripping with sarcasm. Then, "thanks Nyota you're a doll, I'll let you know how it goes."

"Thanks Bones you old grouch see you in a couple hours."

McCoy raised an eyebrow in answer, sipping his drink and enjoying the hot water. He placed his drink on the floor and slid down until he was up to his neck in hot foamy water, letting his eyes close and his mind wander.


	2. Lust Chained

No I **do not **own any of this ever, at all. This chapter contains smut, more specificity slash and inter-species sex as well as _very_ mild kink. Yes this probably what some of you came looking for, congratulations you've found it. If this is not something that suites your fancy, then please do not read. **You Have Been Warned.**

* * *

"Doctor? Doctor McCoy?...Leonard?"

McCoy turned his head away from the voice calling though his dreams, calling him back to wakefulness.

"Leonard, wake up it is unwise to sleep in a bathtub, particularly when it is full of water. You might drown in the unlikely event that you slid under the water and do not awake."

McCoy groaned and tried to roll over, got a mouth full of lukewarm soapy water and sat up spitting it back out. "Spock? What are you..." McCoy trailed off as memory and alertness come flooding back simultaneously. "You wanted to see me about something Spock? Jim made it sound like you had ants in your pants over something." McCoy said turning on the water heater, dammit if anyone Human,Vulcan, or otherwise was going to disturb his bath now that he was in it. Also there were still plenty of bubbles to cover him, though he did not remember them smelling so flowery when he had gotten in.

"Leonard, I have one question before addressing the matter I came to see you about." Spock said, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly. "Is it common for Human males to add glitter to their baths? This seems to me something that females are more inclined to do."

McCoy furrowed his brow, "Glitter? What the hell are you talking about?"

"There is glitter in your bath water, is there not?"

McCoy looked more closely at the soup of water and soap he was sitting in. Indeed there _was_ glitter in it, apparently Uhura had not held off on making his bath a girly one.

"Dammit! I told her I didn't want a girly bath, just something to wash the grit off!" McCoy grumbled,

"Anyhow, what is it you wanted?" He said turning a death glare on the Vulcan.

"I am confronted with a problematic situation. While I am already involved in a romantic relationship with Nyota I find that at times I wish for the physical intimacy of someone else."

"And you think that _I _would be the best person to give you advice on this sort of thing?" McCoy asked in disbelief, after all, Jim was the logical one to talk to about romantic problems.

"Leonard, you are the only person I know well enough to speak with about this kind of problem. While Jim may seem to be the more logical choice at first, I can assure you that he not only would give unsatisfactory advice he would also no doubt alert the rest of the crew to my predicament. Something I wish to avoid at all costs."

"And this is why you couldn't contain yourself on the bridge and Jim had to send you down before your shift was over?"

"Affirmative."

"Right, go grab me some civilian clothes while I get out and towel off, and take this with you." McCoy said downing the rest of his drink and handing the glass to Spock.

Spock raised an eyebrow but nodded and left. McCoy opened the drain and got out, toweling himself off he tried to come up with who it could be that was drawing Spock's eye away from Uhura, he came up blank.

"Here are your clothes Doctor, I think you will find that this combination of clothing is quite pleasing." Spock said reappearing and startling McCoy out of his reverie.

"Thanks" McCoy said eyeballing the black silk button down shirt and dark jeans, he didn't bother to say that the shirt had been a gift from his ex-wife Jocelyn. Throwing the clothes on quickly he joined Spock in his small bedroom living room combination. As Spock was already occupying the only chair in the room he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Now who is this other person the you would rather have then the stunning Lieutenant you already do?"

"Forgive me Leonard but I do not feel that it would be wise to disclose that information at this time. On an unrelated note, is that Thyme I smell?"

"I don't know, but it's probably me, Nyota put something in my bath. Anyways, how do you expect me to help you if you won't even tell me who has caught your eye?"

"Leonard, may I come within your personal space to better analyze the mix of scents you are emitting?" Spock asked suddenly, a strange gleam in his eyes, something McCoy who have called lust if he didn't know better.

"Knock yourself out."

"A most curios expression, as smelling something rarely has that effect," Spock said getting up from his chair to lean over, then into McCoy. He buried his face in the curve formed by the Doctor's neck and shoulder, and inhaled deeply.

McCoy now found that he had a full blown case of the butterflys, he silently berated himself for his involuntary reaction, he was to goddamned old for this kind of teenage nonsense.

"The scent you are carrying seems to be made up of Thyme, Cloves and Lavender. It is an extremely pleasant,slightly musky smell." Spock stated withdrawing and arranging himself against the headboard instead of going back to his chair.

McCoy looked at Spock perplexed, for a split second there was a minute display of emotion on the Vulcan's face before it was quickly quelled, it was that lustful look again.

"Alright, well this other person, it's a women you've fallen for?"

"Negative, it is man that I have 'fallen' for."

"Right, so this man then, I suppose you need to decide whether it is more 'logical' to be involved with someone with whom you can reproduce, or if being with a man makes you happier then being with Nyota. Other then that I'm not any good at this sort of thing." McCoy said glaring at Spock who tilted his head as he thought about what the Doctor had said.

"I wish it were that simple, but I do not desire just any man."

"Yeah? Well who is it? Speak up dammit!" McCoy said when Spock opened his mouth to say that he didn't think it was wise to say just who it was he fancied.

"You Leonard, it is you whom I would rather 'have'."

McCoy gaped, this couldn't be happening he must be dreaming. He had wanted the pointy-eared hobgoblin since the day at the academy he had admitted to Jim that although he didn't know who "that pointy eared bastard" was he liked him. He just didn't tell Jim exactly how much.

You logical...Aw hell never mind, point is that I've wanted you. Since the first time I saw you" McCoy said hoping that his confession wouldn't scare this lovely being away. Taking a breath he settled into Spock's lap, straddling him. McCoy hesitated for a split second, trying to force himself to think that this probably wasn't what Uhura had wanted when she asked him to talk to Spock. Then throwing all caution to wind he grasped the hem of both Spock's science blue, and his black undershirt and pulled both off over the Vulcan's head. Leaning down he ran his tongue along the outside of Spock's ear, bringing a small moan from Spock who now reached up and pushed McCoy from his lap, bearing down until the Doctor was flat on his back.

"Make no mistake that I am one in control here Leonard." Spock said lowering himself to capture McCoy's lips with his own.

"Yeah, you're the one in control, but I'm the one in charge here." McCoy growled, breaking the kiss and rolling Spock under him, undoing the button on the other mans trousers. Suddenly it seemed that the control Spock kept so carefully snapped. McCoy found himself thrown face down onto the mattress and was in very short order stripped of his clothes. Before he could act, Spock produced two pairs of handcuffs seemingly from thin air. He was cuffed and then dragged up the bed to have both hands attached to the headboard.

"Not fair, let me go you goddamned--ahhh.."

McCoy was cut off as Spock lowered himself again and this time took his erection in his mouth, all the way to the hilt.

Spock skillfully brought the good Doctor almost to his peak then pulled away in order to remove his remaining garments.

"No...Please...Don't..." McCoy begged, straining against his bonds. It was then that he noticed that these were not the fluffy variety of handcuffs. No these were the kind that would leave ligature marks.

"My intention was not to tease but to increase access to the rest of my body, the better to 'fuck' you with as I believe it is said. Spock purred, the Vulcan equivalent of a wicked grin on his face, as he brought McCoy's leg over his shoulders "However the wait is over," he said before thrusting deep into McCoy's body, hitting that sweet spot buried in him. McCoy cried out, no lube or preparation causing pain and pleasure to mix until it was no longer possible to say if he wanted it to stop or to never stop.

After some minutes, both of them panting and coated in sweat McCoy fell screaming over the edge into oblivion. He was only vaguely aware of Spock joining him in his fall from sanity.


	3. Burns And Paper Work

Once again, I do not own any of this. Star Trek and all things related are **not **mine. I just like to borrow them to play with. Also thanks to swamud3a for the review, I had to use the line. This chapter is just story, setting you up for the next round of lust and sweat. If you're good to me and read, review I think I'll write a threesome. I'm thinking maybe Scotty should get in on the action (Pun most definitely intended,) but let me know and I'll arrange something else. ^.^

When McCoy came back to himself he found that Spock and cleaned up and was now lying beside him. McCoy smiled, "So Vulcans are like boy scouts huh? Always come prepared?"

"It was logical to bring restraints in the event that they became necessary. I have found that it is most unpleasant to stop in the midst of a sexual act simply because one is missing certain...props," Spock said. The merest suggestion of an evil smile crossing his face.

McCoy smiled again at this, expression more tender then most would have thought possible. Then again there was probably only one person who _wouldn't_ be surprised to find him like this.

_Jim's going to know about this, probably already does...Dammit, Jim._ McCoy thought suddenly, though a large part of him didn't give a flying fuck what anyone knew, or thought they knew. Then there was Nyota, but that would have to wait until later.

Drawing the Commander closer he kissed him, gently this time.

Spock's hands traced circles on McCoy's chest, then were removed as the Vulcan arranged himself into a spooning position against his new lover.

"You will have to wait until 0600 for more. I am afraid that you would be unable to perform your regular duties as CMO should I take you again immediately."

McCoy growled into Spock's neck as he hugged the slim form.

"No one could ever say that you're an inconsiderate hobgoblin. A bit coy though aren't you?" McCoy said nibbling up the side of one pointed ear.

"Vulcans are not 'coy', I simply to not wish to incapacitate you. As I am a young Vulcan and you a middle aged Human, I am more then a match for you in speed and strength." Spock said turning slightly and blinking his inner eyelids almost innocently.

"I am going to sleep now, as it is only six hours until the start of your next shift I suggest you do the same. Do not worry," He added feeling the swirling course of the Doctor's thoughts. "I will be here when you wake up."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning then, sleep tight."

Spock chose not to comment on the fact that because the Enterprise was in space there would be no morning.

* * *

The next day found both Spock and Doctor McCoy dressed, out of bed and at their stations on time...Almost.

"Sorry Chapel, had a bit of a disagreement with my alarm this morning, seemed to think that I wanted to get up at 1800 instead of 0600."

"Don't worry Doctor, ten minutes is hardly enough time for the whole place to disintegrate, even on the Enterprise."

"Well that's good to know, anything happen yet this morning? Jim hasn't been in again has he?"

Nurse Chapel chuckled, "No, haven't seen him yet today. He'll be here sometime soon no doubt."

"I'm sure he will," McCoy said shaking his head at the Captain's surprising ability to injure himself on the safest ship star fleet had.

McCoy headed to his office and flopped down behind his desk, it had taken most of his energy to have a normal conversation. The urge to grin like a fool in love and dance a jig was steadily becoming more then he could handle. He settled for ginning and hoping that no one opened his door suddenly. Never had he thought that he would spend the night as he just had.

_I wonder how Spock is getting on, him being late is sure to draw attention. Wonder why Jim hasn't come down to bother me about it yet._

He had never told Jim that he had feelings for Spock, never. Yet somehow his ridiculous best friend and Captain had known, he had to. He needled McCoy about fighting with Spock all the time, insinuating that there was something more there. Yes Jim knew alright.

Once again he was called suddenly back to the world, this time it was his door chiming.

"Enter," McCoy called, sitting up straight.

"Doctor there's a patient here requesting you, Mr. Scott from engineering. Second and third degree burns to his right forearm, says he tripped and fell into a hot pipe. Here's his diagnostic padd, room three." The nurse said as McCoy rose, "Thanks." was all she got out of him as he took the padd from her and headed off to exam room three.

McCoy had a shrewd idea why it was that Scotty was requesting him, McCoy and the rest of the bridge crew knew that Scotty had somehow installed a still somewhere on the main engineering deck. The moonshine that Scotty brought to parties was all the evidence anyone needed. However thus far it hadn't been a problem, except if you forgot how strong the moonshine was, then you were likely to wake up with a nasty headache.

Entering the small exam room McCoy was greeted with the smell of burned flesh and machinery, the latter being ever present around the ship's head engineer.

"Alright, what happened?" McCoy said as he studied the Scotsman who was sitting on the bio bed.

"Well ya' see, I was wriggling though a small hatch, had to check on part of the warp coolin' system. An' I happened ta' catch my foot on a outcroppn' of pipe, if you will. Anyways next thing I feel is pain in my arm and there was this awful smell."

"So you were going to check on your still huh?" McCoy said snapping on pair of gloves.

"Well no, I tol' ya' before Doctor, I don' have a still on this ship." Scotty said, eyes wide.

"Computer, pause medical record." McCoy barked at the ceiling. He looked back at Scotty, "So you were going to check on your still huh?" He asked again,

Scotty took a breath looking relived, "Aye, I was climbin' down and caught my foot on a pipe or somethin'. Same as I said before."

"Computer, resume medical record. Alright Scotty, lets have a look at those burns." McCoy said taking out his medical tricorder, and running it over Scotty's arm, up to the shoulder and down to the tips of his fingers. At this point McCoy could not suppress the smile that lifted his lips, thinking of Vulcan fingers and how sensitive they were. Something that he hadn't had much chance to explore yet.

"Is somethin' funny there Doctor'?" Scotty asked rising his eyebrows and giving McCoy a knowing smile.

"No, nothing at all Scotty, just remembering something unrelated. Not to worry, you have no internal bleeding, or anything more serious then the burns. The skin and tissue I can regenerate for you in short order. Just sit tight for a sec while a grab my tools."

McCoy was back in less then a minute and within five had Scotty's burns taken care of,

"you're all set, just try not to get burned again. Can't be losing our head engineer because of clumsiness." McCoy said gruffy, the half smile tugging at his mouth belaying his rough tone.

"Aye Doctor, I'll be doin' my best ta' stay outa' trouble, no garentees tho' engineerin' bein' what it tis. But I'll do what I can." Scotty said clapping the Doctor on the shoulder as he left, heading back to the engineering decks.

McCoy shook his head and raised his eyes to the heavens, regardless of the fact that he was already in the heavens. A few minutes later he was back in his office starting on the paper work for Soctty's burns, _nothing happens on the Enterprise that isn't thoroughly documented... _McCoy thought. Slightly annoyed that a simple thing like a burned arm needed pages and pages of reports filled out to be sent back to Star Fleet. He sighed, picked up his padd and started in on it.


	4. Late Mornings

Okay dokey here we go, warnings for this chapter. There actually isn't that much to warn you about, if anything. Kinky sex is talked about..._a little_. Other then that you're all set. I wanted there to be more smutty stuff in this chapter, but it didn't quite get there. So you'll just have to wait. I also don't own Star Trek, anything related, or much of anything for that matter. I just like to borrow that characters to play with, I'll put them back when I'm done...Promise.

Spock was intent on this morning being like any other, it would help him to ignore the swirl of emotions that afflicted him. However this morning was already different, this morning he was late. 10.3 minutes to be exact, something that had not gone unnoticed.

"Hey look who decided to show up! I was starting to wonder if you had jumped ship." Jim teased him, as he arrived at the bridge. A wide, knowing smile on his face.

"It would be illogical for me to jump ship as we are not in orbit over a planet. There is nowhere for me to go." Spock said as he headed for his station, as he passed Uhura she rolled her eyes at him and smiled, "How did your talk with McCoy go?" She asked, keeping her voice low.

"My talk with him was shorter then I had anticipated, however there is something that I must tell you. But I think it would be better if I waited until we are off duty at 1800."

"You two alright over there?" Sulu called from the helm, Spock and Uhura turned to find that almost the entire bridge had been watching their exchange with varying expressions of amusement and confusion, evidently they had overheard some of it. Kirk had his wide, Benevolent Leader smile firmly in place, Sulu was sporting a half grin, eyes dancing. Chekov on the other hand looked a tad worried, the wiz-kid was good at picking up on the emotions of others. Uhura nodded also looking worried, and turned back to her station, "communications normal Captain, not much chatter out here."

Spock took the remaining steps to his station and sat down, checking the ships sensory equipment.

"Everything normal here as well Captain."

"The obvious question that everyone is thinking right now is why were you late?" Kirk said swiveling the command chair to face Spock. "You're never late, someone could set their watch to you. In fact I _have_ before. But today you were ten minutes late, not to rub it in or anything. So what's up? How come you were late?"

Spock swallowed, Vulcans almost never lie, even when being teased. Spock could plainly see that it would be illogical to lie in this case as the word would get around eventually that he and McCoy had spent the night together. Not that the Commander minded other people knowing that they had become lovers of sorts. It was simply that he would have more jokes poked at him then if he denied it now.

"I spent the night in Doctor McCoy's quarters and failed to wake up at the appropriate time."

There was a ringing silence following his statement, all eyes turned to study the head science officer, mouths hanging open. That is with the exception of the Captain, he alone seemed unsurprised.

"I thought you and Bones were never going to get together! This is great! Err..." He broke off looking at Uhura. "You didn't know did you?" He said slowly, suddenly realizing that she was probably the only one the rumors hadn't reached. Even if they had, she would have mentioned something to Spock, who would have dismissed it in some logical manner.

"I do now," was all Uhura said before going back to her work, looking oddly blank.

"Nyota, I would have rather told you in different manner, I am sorry for any pain I have caused. However, it was illogical to lie in this case." Spock said looking as concerned as any Vulcan could in public without suffering embarrassment. Nyota said nothing in return, her silence full of Human pain and betrayal.

"Okay, well I've got to visit sickbay. Try not to die while I'm out, Chekov you have the con." Kirk said walking to the turbo lift suddenly. Once inside he gave the command for sickbay and was soon striding down the hall. On the way to heckle one of his best friends.

"Bones!" Jim cried walking into McCoy's office, badly startling the Doctor.

"Dammit Jim!" McCoy yelled almost tipping his chair over backwards, feet resting on his desk, throwing his weight forward to compensate. "What did you have to do that for? That's the second time this morning I've almost been scared to death! You've got to stop sneaking up on me, one day I'm going to have a heart attack! And then what would all you poor bastards do without me?" Having finished his rant he nodded at the other chair across from him. "What is it you want anyways? You don't look sick, want me to fix that?" He grumbled setting aside his padd that held the paper work for Scotty's burns.

"You and Spock finally hooked up!" Jim said almost bouncing with excitement.

"Yeah you might say that, though there weren't any hooks involved. Not even that green blooded..." He trailed off glaring at his Captain, "Word gets around fast on this ship, I've hardly been here for ten minutes."

"Yeah Spock told the whole bridge all about it, you should have seen Uhura, I thought she was going to kill him. Did you have plan for that by the way?"

Bones rolled his eyes but decided just to go along with it. "Plan for what?"

"Not getting killed by Uhura, she's not going to be happy about this, no matter how logical she is. She's still Human, and let me tell you the ladies don't like it when you steal their men." Kirk said winking, blue eyes flashing.

Bones raised both of his considerable eyebrows,"Jim that only happened once, and I was drunk. So were you for that matter, otherwise it would never have happened. I like you a lot Jim, but not like that."

"Aw, not even a little? Guess I'll just have to go back to hitting on that cute Ensign down in engineering, I think she's starting to warm up to me."

"You sure you're not more interested in Scotty?" Bones said half jokingly. It was well known to the command crew that Captain James T. Kirk found Scottish accents to be rather erotic.

Jim's eyes got big, and he started to spout curses, doing a decent impression of McCoy in the process.

McCoy laughed and smacked Jim on the head with his padd. "You can stop that now, I won't be telling anyone about your crush on our head engineer."

"I do not have a _crush_ on Scotty!" Jim said, voice squeaking ever so slightly. "Hey what's that?" He said suddenly, thinking he had seen something when the Doctor had whacked him. He grabbed Bones' blue sleeve and yanked it up,

"Bones, are those _cuff_ marks? Where'd you get those? Oh, wait, let me guess you them from Spock? Didn't know he was into that sort of thing. But I guess it kind of makes sense."

"They're ligature marks yeah, and I'm not telling you the details of anything that I may or may not have done with you're first officer. That's something that would be wrong in every way."

"But you do like kinky sex right?"

Bones sighed, seeing that he wasn't getting out of the 'what you like in the sack' talk. It wasn't as if they had never discussed it, but McCoy hadn't been bedding Jim's second in command then. "Yes Jim I like sex to be a bit kinky, adds more spice."

"Well I wouldn't know, if I added more spice to my sex life this whole ship would implode."

"I'll be sure to let Scotty know that the next time he comes in." McCoy said dryly, not even bothering to point out that it was far more likely that the ship would _ex_plode not _im_plode if Jim's sex life could even cause such a thing to happen. Bones wasn't about to put anything past him.

"You wouldn't tell Scotty I kind of have a thing for him would you? He was here earlier? What happened?"

"Quick to worry there Jim? He got burned checking on his still, nothing that a hand held re-gen couldn't take care of. I won't say anything to him, but don't tempt me. You deserve some trouble once in a while, builds character."

"I have enough character already, I don't need anymore. Not working with all you crazy people."

"Look who's talking, now get yourself back to the bridge where you belong." Bones said picking up his padd.

"What you don't want to sit and shoot the breeze all morning? Feeling a bit spaced out perhaps?"

"I'm a Doctor Jim, I'm busy. I still have to file this paper work on your favorite engineer's burns. You can bother me after shift, good-bye!" Bones said waving the padd threateningly towards Jim's head, who ducked and bounced away.

"See ya later old saw bones!" He called as he left.

Bones went back to his paper work, then struck by sudden inspiration he sent Jim, Scotty, and Spock invitations to join him in his quarters after shift for dinner. _It's time that I got Jim and Scotty together, unless I'm badly wrong Scotty has feelings for Jim. Not that he would ever admit to it._

And he went back to work with a smile on his face.


	5. The Effects of Damiana

Warnings! Smut! Inter-Species Sex! Really this time there is, thanks for bearing with me. Story development such as it is, is good for you. It's like eating green vegetables, sometimes they not the most pleasant thing, even the best veggies are bad if prepared wrong. And Brussels sprouts? Gag. If you don't like this stuff, pull out _**now**_. Pun intended. The End. Also don't forget to review. Now I'm done.

I _have_ to thank my beta reader Lucy the Basset, the idea for the first part of this chapter came from her. Any and all errors are mine. I own nothing. Big thanks Lucy!

The end of Jim's shift found him riding the turbo lift down to Engineering with Scotty. He had gotten wind that there was going to be a single ladies party for Uhura. Jim was not one to pass up an opportunity as good as this one.

Scotty eyed his Captain, noticing the bottle of Merlot he was carrying. _Probably for them ladies on deck ten...Aye he's a handsome laddie certainly...And he likes his women, what's a poor Scotsman to do?_

The Engineer thought to himself, he had told no one about his feelings for Jim, had in fact never said it out loud even to himself. _Best not to go there, not in this small a space_... He thought as Jim turned to him with in impish grin on his face.

"Scotty you coming to Bones' party?" "Any chances of there being some of that paint thinner you call moonshine?" Jim asked

"I don' know what you're talkn' about Cap'tn, but if I did do ya' think ida' let ya down?" Scotty said. He had hidden his still very well and no one was likely to find it anytime soon. Scotty was a genius when it came to disguising machinery.

"That's what I thought Scotty; you know it's a good thing we have you around to _not_ make us moonshine", Jim hinted. "I'd hate to think of trying to get Spock or Chekov to make the stuff."

"Ah, tha'd leave ya' in sad a way woun't it? Cant've this crew sober _all _the time now can we?"

Jim blinked rapidly; it was hard enough to talk to Scotty without melting from that voice at the best of times.

_Wish I knew what it was about that accent...Doesn't seem to make anyone else this crazy...Goddammit!_

Jim thought, to himself that he was starting to sound like Bones, _that couldn't be a good_ _sign._ _Next thing I know I'm going to be all over Spock can't let that happen. _Collecting himself he responded with the first thing that came to mind.

"But Scotty, we're sober all the time, I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe I should have McCoy look you over, you sure those burns aren't affecting your head?"

Scotty grinned, "I don' think it's the burns affect'n ma head Jim." he said as the lift stopped and he stepped around a confused looking Jim and disappeared into the bowels of the ship.

Jim shook his head smiling; _you know I don't think I care that he gives me goose bumps; it's never going to happen so there's no need to worry. Now let's go find those girls, look out here I come ladies._

Arriving at the party Jim found that the girls had replicated pillows and had set up a localized music bubble. Judging by the carefree atmosphere Uhura hadn't shown up and the girls were getting ready to party her up, chocolates and tissue boxes were scattered around as well as a few bottles of red wine here and there.

"Ladies! How's the 'men are worthless' party going?" Jim asked spotting Gaila and winking at her.

Emilyn, a young Ensign laughed, "men are okay by me if they bring peace offerings."

"Well it's a good thing I have this then," Jim said holding up the Merlot. "It's from earth, really old too made in 2010 I think."

"How did you get your hands on _that_?" Gaila said taking the bottle and examining the faded label.

"Got it from my mom when I joined star fleet, she said I should keep it to remind me of home. It's time someone enjoyed it though, lord knows I'll never drink it; wine's not really my thing. He smirked thinking of the moonshine hidden somewhere on this ship of his. Hey, what's that?"

Jim asked pointing at a lump of something that looked almost like chocolate but was slightly green in color.

"That's the Romulan equivalent of chocolate, Emilyn got it last time she was on shore leave." Gaila said giggling slightly,

"it's more of a joke than anything else, it doesn't look like it would very good for you." Emilyn laughed.

"Well anyway, I better get going, Jim stated. " I have another party that I'm supposed to be at, see you girls later." Jim said giving a mock salute before leaving for his room, he had a few things to bring to Bones' party

* * *

Finally after a long and mostly uneventful day in sickbay, Bones' normal visits to the bridge being were becoming slightly more awkward than usual. Bones was relaxing in his quarters, waiting for his dinner guests to arrive and reflecting on the` mess he had managed to work himself into. _It's always surprising how often you can get yourself into trouble by doing what feels right._ He thought bitterly, because it _had _felt right to sleep with Spock. And it _did_ feel right to be hoping for more action tonight, not that the morning sex hadn't been good, but it had left him wanting more. _I'm still going to have to make peace with Uhura, it wasn't right for me to betray her trust like that. I was _supposed _to be helping her relationship not ending it. I don't know when or how I'm going to talk to her, I should have waited to throw a party until I could. Don't know what I was thinking. It's a bit too late now though..._

McCoy sighed and got up to put out a bottle of brandy and three glasses. Vulcans didn't drink for the most part so he placed several morsels of dark Earth style chocolate next to the bottle.

_Not that it's likely that hobgoblin will have any, might impair that logical brain of his. _McCoy thought going to his closet for some civilian cloths, grinning like a loon and for the moment not caring one bit. Spotting the black silk shirt he had worn briefly last night he picked it up and considered it.

_Might as well, I didn't get that much chance to wear it last time. And the only one who saw me in it was Spock anyways; I wonder what Jocelyn would say. _He thought laughing to himself as he shrugged into the shirt and starting to search for pants, coming up with jeans, jeans, some dress pants, and more jeans. _Jeans it is,_ he thought pulling on a pair of straight legged copper tinted ones he didn't remember buying, as he was buttoning his shirt his door chimed.

"Come in," he called going back to the main section of his room.

The door opened to admit Uhura, who looked murderous, closely followed by Spock who seemed to be in the mist of explaining why it was illogical for her to kill McCoy.

"...He is also an uncommonly skillful CMO. As I'm sure you are aware Doctor McCoy has prevented the death of almost the entire command crew on away missions more then once. In addition, having met many other star fleet Doctors I submit that we would encounter great difficulty in finding someone to replace him. It is therefore illogical for you to plot his 'demise' as you put it."

"I know it's illogical, _I'm_ illogical! Now be quite for one second, I'm not actually going to kill him..." Uhura said rounding on McCoy who took a step back; Uhura couldn't have been much over five feet and was petite. However there was no doubt in the Doctor's mind that she could kill him should she choose too.

Uhura turned to Spock, "I need to speak with Doctor McCoy alone." She said not quite looking him in the eye.

Spock raised his eyebrows, "so it would seem. I will be in my quarters should you require me,"

He said turning and almost sulking from the room.

Uhura remained facing the door not moving. "I love him, more then anything. And it took me two years to convince him that we should be anything more then friends. But the next thing I know you just waltz in and seduce him." She turned to face McCoy, trying not to cry, not wanting McCoy pity her. "How did you do it?" She asked brokenly, tears threatening to spill over.

"Dammit I didn't do it on purpose, you really think I wanted to do this to you? You asked me to talk to Spock about the issues you two were having and I did. He told me that he would rather "have me" as he put it, and I lost control. But you know that I would never want to see you this hurt, I only like to cause wounds that I can fix. And I can't fix broken hearts, much as I try."

"You lost control? Just like that?" Uhura's tone had turned accusatory, the tears vanishing to be replaced with daggers. "I had hoped that it would've taken more then that for you to betray my trust like this."

"So had I. Nyota, there's nothing I can say that will make this better. You know, in his mind, it was the logical thing to do." McCoy said hoping that pointing it out wouldn't making matters worse.

"I _know!_ That's the reason you're still breathing, if it was illogical for you two to...Hook up, it wouldn't have happened. That's why I don't hate you, I just wish it hadn't happened. Anyways I'm due at a break-up party some of the girls from engineering are throwing. We'll talk more, you haven't gotten off so easily yet." She turned and started for the door, pausing as she reached it, "whatever you do, don't break his heart." Then Uhura did something unexpected, she smiled. A weak watered down sort of smile but a smile nonetheless.

Bones flopped down onto the couch in his small living area, thoughts racing, and part of him unable to believe that Uhura had left him alive. Part of him disturbed that he had allowed his emotions to cloud his thinking when it mattered most. Most of him was simply excited, the kind of excited that makes you want to get up on a table and dance. Instead he got up again and started pacing, wishing someone would show up and distract him before he over think the whole situation. Mercifully, within a few minutes his door chimed again.

"Come in." he said and the door whooshed open to reveal Scotty holding what must have been two liter bottles of clear liquid.

"Is that what you got burned for today? I hope you didn't get any charred flesh in it, might make it taste like something other then paint thinner." McCoy said waving Scotty to a seat. He placed the giant bottle of star ship moonshine next to the brandy.

"Now come on Doctor, you really think I'd get bits of myself in there? No that'da ruin the taste, and then what would ya do? Cann'ne drink it like that." Scotty said grinning as he poured himself more then a little, indeed more then most would chance for fear of getting alcohol poisoning.

"Would ya like some then?", He said picking up a second glass, "or are ya gonna stick with the soft stuff tonight?"

McCoy laughed, "The soft stuff? That brandy is hardly soft; knock your socks off if you swig it. It's called sipping brandy for reason you know."

"Yeah once ya' get used to this stuff tho' you'll be singin' a different tune there Leonard." Scotty said handing Bones his drink.

Bones rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to start on a rant about how Scotty and his moonshine would someday be the death of them all. As he was drawing breath, the door whooshed open once more to admit Kirk, Spock, Sulu and Chekov.

"I know you meant for this to be a small party but Chekov said he'd bring Vodka and Sulu threatened me with belladonna, or in other words Deadly Nightshade… _and_ promised to bring this tea stuff he says is amazing. So I didn't have that much of a choice, besides the more the merrier!" Jim said putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Yes indeed Captain, I quite agree! Come in come in!" Scotty cheered from the couch, lifting his glass and taking a swig.

Bottles were quickly produced from bags and pockets, before McCoy could blink there was Vodka, Absinth, Scottish Whiskey, tea made from Turnera Diffusa, and even a small flask of Romulan Ale on the side table.

As the party commenced, food replicated, drinks mixed, conversation started to get louder. Spock sat down next to McCoy, who was explaining to Jim what had happened with Uhura and trying to decide if she was really alright.

These thoughts started to scatter however when Spock leaned over, breath tickling the Doctor's ear,

"It would seem that I forgot the custom of bringing alcohol to Human social gatherings. Interesting that becoming intoxicated is seen as desirable by your race."

Jim's eyebrows shoot up and he quickly excused himself to get a glass of Sulu's tea, offering some to Chekov who seemed oddly hesitant to accept at first.

Things become steadily wilder until it became quite clear that there was more to the tea then met the eye. Finally, a half drunk Sulu admitted that he was actually using them as test subjects for a new super breed of Turnera Diffusa. As it happened Turnera Diffusa was something commonly referred to as Damiana, a plant known on earth for is quality as a powerful aphrodisiac.

According to Sulu the fact that they were a diverse group and that Spock was part Vulcan made it too good an opportunity to pass up. The good news, at least for the botanical experts was that it was working. The bad news, for the command crew was that is was far more potent then Sulu had expected.

Indeed Chekov was sitting in Sulu's lap giggling and spewing god (and possibly Spock) only knew what in Russian, Jim was lying on the floor arguing with Scotty who was hanging upside down off the edge of McCoy's bed.

McCoy himself was leaning against the wall watching Spock though a haze of arousal, one that was thicker then normal. Spock was aware of the Doctor's attention, but for the moment had more pressing matters to deal with. He had merely sampled the Damiana tea, which combined with his Vulcan blood and upbringing meant he was not quite so far gone as his friends. The effects were starting to make themselves known nonetheless, and it was becoming apparent that his hormones would eventually threaten to cloud reason and logic.

_It would seem that the most efficient way to rid myself of this annoyance would be to remove myself and Leonard to my rooms and 'have my way with him'...Fascinating expression... _He thought rising from the couch that had mysteriously appeared in McCoy's quarters.

Instead of going directly over to McCoy, Spock decided to see how long it would take the Doctor's restraint to give way. He went to the side table and picked up one of the chocolates, carefully unwrapping it he nibbled at a corner.

It hadn't taken McCoy long to figure out what Spock was up to, stepping over someone's shoes he pressed himself against Spock from behind, gently gripping the Vulcan's fingers.

Spock leaned backwards into McCoy ever so slightly, before saying softly. "I think it would be best if you accompanied me to my quarters, I fear the Damiana is beginning to take effect."

"Yes I think that would be best, you don't look entirely well Commander." McCoy said stroking Spock's fingers with his own, causing the other man to tense.

"Come on tim to git goin, were you planning on finis'n this?" Spock noted the slur in his very prominent accent. McCoy said holding up the now slightly melted chocolate as he led Spock to the door.

"Yes I believe so; I think you will find the effects to be most amusing." Spock said popping the small bar into his mouth, glancing back at the remainder of the party. "Even in my current state I would have liked to study the effects of this hybrid of Damiana, Mr. Sulu seems rather preoccupied at the moment."

McCoy laughed, "Sulu and Chekov sittin' in a tree...Ah they'll be fine, I'm more worried about Jim and Scotty."

By now they had reached Spock's door. Who was raising an eyebrow as he punched in the access key. "Be that as it may, you will have ample time to worry later," he said leading the Doctor inside.

McCoy had only enough time to register that it was far hotter then he had expected before he was pushed against the wall lips crushed in a bruising kiss, deft fingers attacking the buttons on his shirt.

"Oh no you don'," McCoy said pushing Spock off of him. "This ti'me it's my turn."

All but rolling his eyes Spock stood still and allowed McCoy to remove his shirt as before,

"I think we have been over this Leonard, I am both stronger and faster then you, even intoxicated as I am. Unless of course you would prefer that I take the more submissive role? However I do not sense that in you at all. Rather an interesting desire to make this into a game of sorts, one that you cannot win." Spock said advancing again, the barest hint of a snarl rising from his throat.

"No, not at all, that's why this time I came prepared," McCoy said drawing a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. McCoy had meant to slip behind Spock and cuffs his hands together, but his plan backfired spectacularly when Spock whirled suddenly and threw McCoy bodily onto the bed, leaping on top of him.

Chaos followed as both fought for dominance, bedding and clothing was sent flying, and the Doctor's shirt lost the remainder of its buttons when Spock gave up and ripped it open.

Fortunately for Doctor McCoy the chocolate Spock and consumed dulled his reflexes just enough that, at length McCoy was able to recover the cuffs and reverse their positions from the night before. Sitting on Spock's thighs McCoy smiled, "now that's more like it. I can take my time with you, make you squirm." Taking the other man's erection in hand McCoy ran his thumb over the head before gently peeling back the foreskin and licking at the nerve endings there, causing Spock to arch his back, tugging against his restaurants.

"Leonard..." Spock breathed eyes fixed on the ceiling,

"Yes, something you want there hobgoblin?" McCoy said sliding up Spock's body, kissing and nibbling here and there, a greenish nipple, collar bone, pausing to suck hickeys into the Vulcan's neck, smiling when they started to bruise green. Crawling up a little further he reached for Spock's hands, stroking and sucking on the long fingers, bringing moans and growls from his partner.

He then sat back once more, and was opening his mouth to ask where Spock kept his lube when, with a sharp snap the handcuffs broke. Spock didn't say anything but sat up and reached into the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lubricant, wordlessly he handed it to the Doctor, Then with sudden speed and strength flung McCoy off of his lap, sending him skidding into the carpeted floor.

"Ugh, Dammit Spock I think my entire back just got rug burned," McCoy groaned starting to sit up. He was stopped by a hand on his chest,

"You will stay where you are, that's an order." Spock said retrieving the bottle that had flown from McCoy's hand.

Coming back he slicked McCoy and holding his Doctor's hips down slid ever so slowly onto him. Knowing McCoy had a slight voyeuristic streak he took his own erection in hand as he began to thrust.

Once, then twice Spock brought McCoy to the edge before changing his rhythm and denying him release. Finally Spock allowed himself to come, and did so all over McCoy's chest and face, a few more thrusts and McCoy was coming as well. Rolling of off him Spock lay on the floor next to his Human lover,

"I hope you have found this to be enjoyable and informative experience."

"I really gotta teach you how to talk dirty," McCoy said taking Spock's hand and kissing the palm. "There's something to be said for a god bedside manner."

"Leonard your bedside manner is atrocious, and I think it is best that we clean ourselves before getting into bed."

"Are Vulcan's always this practical after sex? Or are you just special?"

"Vulcan's are always logical, even when impractical. And as you are aware I am special, very special. Stay there while I get the appropriate cleaning materials." He said getting up and making for the bath room, the sounds of running water floated and then Spock was back with a damp cloth which he used to clean off McCoy and then himself.

Pulling McCoy to his feet Spock examined the rug burn on his back, rubbed some sort of salve into and pronounced him fit.

"Did you remember to set the alarm this time?" McCoy asked chuckling, as he crawled under the covers that had been recovered from the floor.

"Affirmative, we shall be woken with ample time in the morning; it would be most unwise to be late two days in a row. Should I be late as a result of having been 'occupied' with you, however it will be quite worth the negative out come." Spock said sliding under the covers behind McCoy who rolled over and proceeded to entangle their limbs. Spock smiled, laying kisses on McCoy's neck and face, running his fingers though the Doctor's hair. On the edge of sleep McCoy heard Spock say as if from far away,

"Leonard there is still glitter in your hair."

"Mmmph. Good night"

"yuk-tor muhl, t'hy'la."


	6. Another Look

So this may be the last chapter for a while, for it to go further I need there to be a plot. I'm workn' on it, ideas are always welcome! I own no part of this, the only thing I stand to gain is amusement and that of others.

_Rewind...Let's watch from camera two now..._

Jim got up and headed over the to impromptu bar to poor himself a drink, and give Spock and Bones the alone time they needed. He reached out and caught Chekov by the elbow, the young officer had been heading for Spock, no doubt to discuss something intellectual.

"Better not, you might see something that'll make you want to gouge your eyes out with a spoon. How about we try some of this tea Sulu brought?"

"I zink...Yes Keptin, I vill try some vith you. zough I zink zat a spoon vould not be zhe best tool for remowing my eyes vith."

"It's Jim when we're off duty." He said poring two glasses of tea, "spoons might not be the best thing. But you would want to use one after seeing Spock and Bones going at it."

Chekov nodded sipping his tea, eyes falling on Sulu who was showing Scotty something on his padd. "Da, zare are better zinging to vatch..."

"Hey I wasn't done," Jim said now holding the bottle of Vodka, rolling his eyes at Chekov. "Isn't he taken already anyways?"

"Vhat?"

Jim pored a healthy amount of spirit into both their glasses of tea saying,

"Sulu, he's got a thing with that cute science officer. Can't remember her name, she's Romanian I think..."

"good for him, vhy are you telling me zis?"

"Just thought you might want to know, but we all know Sulu goes both ways...So you shouldn't have much of a problem _there, _just have to get him away from the Romanian chick, which also shouldn't be _that _hard."

"I don't half to get him away from anyone, Hikaru and I are already, er, inwolwed."

"Oh." Was Jim's genius response, the wheels in his brain turning but not getting much of anywhere. Chekov just smiled innocently, starting to make his way around Jim.

"Waitwaitwait, isn't he a little old for you? And when did this happen exactly? I mean it seems like the kind of thing I would've heard about."

Chekov gave him a look that clearly said, you-can't-tell-me-to-go-after-him-and-then-pull-a-big brother-on-me-you-have-to pick-one.

"It vas two veeks ago, vhen ve vere on shore leave. And zat is all you need to know."

"Uh-huh..." Jim nodded trying to not picture that, Chekov moved around him leaving his line of sight to McCoy and Spock open. Trying to catch McCoy's eye to see if he had overheard proved impossible so he gave up and went to see what Sulu had that was so amusing. Figuring it must be good if it had Scotty and now Chekov cracking up. It turned out to be a particularly violent spices of plant that liked to feed on iron. Better yet if it consumed enough it was capable of encasing itself in an iron based shell. Apparently the thing liked to feed in human blood because it was rich in iron and other useful nutrients. Though it was rather mobile it also happened to be only three inches high. Not being very smart it tended to take the 'bite you off at the ankles' approach. Because of this there were quite a few hilarious ship logs and assorted videos out there regarding this tiny plant trying to feed on humans.

The party continued in this vain, laughing, eating, drinking, mostly drinking, and before Jim knew quite what was happening he was laying on the floor looking up at Scotty. Who was hanging upside down off of Bones' bed, arguing about Tribbles of all things.

"Whoa, I feel all fuzzy suddenly..." Jim almost giggled, though he would later say that it was more of a punch drunk laugh _not _a giggle.

"Well ya' _are_ upside down, makes sense that ya' would feel funny. Hey, where did pointy ears take our Doctor?" Scotty said watching Jim sit up.

Jim shook his head trying to clear it a little bit, and was made uncomfortably aware that he was sporting what was turning out to be an especially large erection, Jim eyed Scotty licking his lips. The Engineer was now looking at him cross eyed, but did seem to notice the thoughts that were all but stamped across Jim's face.

Righting himself Scotty leaned down taking Jim's face in his hands and kissed him gently. "Come here ya' rascal." Scotty said taking Jim by the shoulders and half-lifting his Captain into his lap.

Cupping Scotty's face Jim leaned in again, the kiss quickly going from sweet to passionate. It was when Jim felt Soctty's hand under his shirt that he was reminded that he had wanted things to be different. If indeed things between them were to be anything more then friendly, Jim had long since decided that he would take care to start a relationship, not a one night stand.

"_I don't know if I _can_ have real relationship with anyone right now. But I don't want Scotty to be just one more person I've fucked."_

Jim thought hazily, struggling to hold on to his fading resolve. Getting up he pushed the Scotsman away, "Scotty I-I can't do this right now. Not like this, it should be better then this. I should be better then this." Turning Jim fled for his quarters, leaving a bewildered Scotty staring after him.

_(Rewind one more time, last angle.)_

Chekov eyed the bottle of tea Kirk was waving at him with some trepidation. Sulu had refused to tell him what it was made out of and foiled his many attempts to analyze its molecular structure. Too Chekov this could only mean one thing, Sulu was testing something on them. The young Russian trusted Sulu enough to try it, but only just.

"I zink...Yes Keptin, I vill try some vith you. zough I zink zat a spoon vould not be zhe best tool for remowing my eyes vith." Chekov said, for the life of him wondering where the Captain was taking this conversation, it wasn't as if he didn't know that Doctor McCoy and Spock were (almost) a couple. It certainly wasn't rocket science. Taking the glass Jim handed him and absently noting the Captain's insistence that Chekov use his first name, he allowed his eyes to drift over Jim's shoulder to rest on Sulu.

"Da, zare are better zinging to vatch..." He said, mind working overtime. _"It's only been two weeks Pavel, don't go there yet, you know he's going to make you wait." _Doing his best to squash this line of thought, Chekov turned back to Jim who was talking again.

"Hey I wasn't done," Jim said brandishing the bottle of Vodka, rolling his eyes at Chekov. "Isn't he taken already anyways?"

"Vhat?" Inwardly smirking Chekov decided to play dumb,

Jim splashed some spirit into both of their glasses saying,

"Sulu, he's got a thing with that cute science officer. Can't remember her name, Romanian I think..."

"good for him, vhy are you telling me zis?"

"_She's from Transylvania Captain..."_

Jim was smirking again,"just thought you might want to know. But we all know Sulu goes both ways...So you shouldn't have much of a problem _there, _just have to get him away from the Romanian chick, which also shouldn't be _that _hard."

"I don't half to get him avay from anyone, Hikaru and I are already, er, inwolwed."

"Oh." Jim said, Chekov watched the wheels spin in his brain for a minute, then smiled innocently and started to move around him.

"Waitwaitwait, isn't he a little old for you? And when did this happen exactly? I mean it seems like the kind of thing I would've heard about." Jim said, suddenly concerned.

Chekov fixed Jim with his best you-can't-tell-me-to-go-after-him-and-then-pull-a-big-brother-look.

"It vas two veeks ago, vhen ve vere on shore leawe. And zat is all you need to know."

"_I don't think you really want to know the details," _Chekov thought.

"Uh-huh..." Jim nodded, and taking the opportunity, Chekov moved around Jim and headed for Sulu and Scotty.

The tiny iron encased plants were indeed amusing, but Chekov was soon finding that he was having trouble keeping his focus. Considering that the alcohol had not had time to metabolize Chekov was slightly at a loss, unless the tea was the source. If that were to be true then it would have to be able to metabolize many times faster then Vodka, but then anything was possible. Finding that he was now leaning on the wall and the others had dispersed he moved as quickly as he was able to the couch where Sulu and Spock were sitting.

"Hikaru, vhat is in ze tea zat you brought vith you? It eez wery potent." he said swaying on his feet.

Spock nodded looking at Sulu, "indeed I find that I to am effected. I hope you have considered the potential dangers of exposing us to an unknown intoxicant."

At this Sulu burst into laughter, pulling Chekov down onto his lap he attempted to explain between fits of more laughter. "Now that's ridicules Spock... I wouldn't expose you to _unknown_ intoxicants. I happen to know exactly what's in there...And it shouldn't harm anyone permanently, it's only a slightly intensified form of Turnera Diffusa."

Both of Spock's eyebrows went up, "how slight is the intensification?"

"Intens-if-ication..." Chekov mused starting to giggle.

"Well, it should be three to four times as powerful as normal, and I'd say it's working." Sulu said shifting against Chekov who giggled harder and started speaking rapid fire Russian.

Spock tilted his head slightly listening to Chekov, mouth twitching up slightly.

"I think I shall partake of the chocolate Leonard has so thoughtfully provided." He said getting up and making for the side table that held the drinks.


	7. Plotting and Planning

Chapter seven is a go! There's nothing to warn about in this chapter, interestingly there's not even that much angst. Extra geek points for anyone that can find the TNG reference. I own no part of this and stand to gain nothing of monetary value. Hat's off to Gene Roddenberry and everyone involved in creating and maintaining Star Trek.

Early, too early the next morning for Bones, the alarm went off, demanding he wake up. "Fix that damn thing will you Spock?" He groaned, pressing himself closer to the Vulcan beside him, finding that Spock was already dressed, though they were once again tangled together.

Spock reached over to the bedside table and silenced the offending alarm, turning back he kissed McCoy on the forehead.

"It is time for you to wake up Leonard," he said softly. McCoy blinked a few more times, trying to focus on the man in front of him, "are you dressed already?" He asked, mind still fogged from sleep.

"Yes, I woke two point three hours ago while you were still sleeping. I decided to perform the necessary morning ablutions and then wait for you to wake up."

McCoy nodded, "you weren't watching me sleep were you?"

"I was, though with such limited space between our bodies I gained more by listening, and feeling your dreams. Does the thought disturb you?"

McCoy smiled, "no, I was just wonderin'...If it was anyone else though..." He made a face that indicated that such a person would soon have a great many medical problems.

Spock nodded, "however for the time you should concentrate on becoming alert, we have already used four point six minutes of the time allotted for getting ready for Alpha shift."

Bones rolled away from Spock and sat up, "no rest for the weary, as always. It wouldn't hurt to have a day off once in a while."

Spock was already across the room, fiddling with the replicator. "Yes I can see that being CMO on the _Enterprise_ can be quite taxing. Though if memory serves, you requested this posting."

"Yeah I did, just didn't think that I'd end up as CMO so darn quick. I mean, it's not everyday a star ship gets attacked by Romulans from the future."

"That is certainly a fact, nor does every Doctor rise to such a situation so admirably." Handing McCoy a bowl of what appeared to be multicolored fruit chunks, Spock said "here, try this I think you will find it enjoyable."

McCoy eyed the bowel with suspicion, "what is it?"

"A breakfast dish that was, up until the destruction of the planet, commonly found on Vulcan. You will find that it is far more nutritious then fried eggs, which if I am not in error is what you often ingest in the morning."

"You know an awful lot about me, _Mister_ Spock," Bones said taking a bite.

"If by that you mean I devote too much time to observing your habits, I can assure you that I do not. I do however have a very good memory. And as far as your concern about my knowledge of your eating habits, Jim mentioned one morning that it seemed odd for a Doctor to eat something that was, as he said, 'not very healthy.'"

"Uh huh, sounds like Jim, not that he has any right to judge." McCoy said getting out of bed and starting to hunt for his clothes, intending to make a trip back to his rooms to get a uniform. Spock watched him for a moment before raising an eyebrow and saying, "Leonard, I have already procured a clean uniform from your room this morning. It is on top of my dresser, unless of course it is your intention to work in what you were wearing last night."

Bones looked around, spotting the uniform he had thought belonged to Spock. "Thanks, how's the place look? Is it still standing?"

"It seemed undamaged, if a bit untidy, however it was not completely free of life forms."

McCoy, half dressed, looked up alarmed, "what kind of life forms did you find? Don't tell me, something escape from one of the labs again?"

Spock almost smiled, "no, not unless Mister Scott is a specimen of yours, he seemed to be sleeping peacefully, I did not wake him."

"Oh, well if that's all, Scotty won't try to eat my desk at least," McCoy said pulling on his blue shirt.

Spock gave McCoy an odd look, "I should think not, though on a not to distant note, how is it that you managed to find the space to put that couch in your room? Moreover, where did it come from? I had not thought that the replicators were set for such a thing."

McCoy's eyes twinkled as he smiled, "a magician never revels his secrets, I'll tell you about it later, we gotta get workin'." he held out a hand to Spock, drawing the Vulcan in when he took it. McCoy held Spock for a few seconds before drawing back to arm's length and touching two of the meld points on Spock's face lightly.

"Alright, let's get out of here, or I'll make us late again," McCoy said turning for the door.

"I shall see you on the bridge latter?" The Commander asked as they entered the hallway,

"Yes, once I get my people in order, you know the routine." Bones clasped the Vulcan's shoulder before departing the opposite way for Sickbay.

_That same morning._

Sulu woke as usual to the beeping of his alarm clock and untangled himself from Chekov. "Pavel, time to get up." He said making gentle circles between Chekov's shoulder blades,

"Narrrmph." was the only response he got.

"Okay Pavel, you have until I'm dressed to get up, then I'm taking the blankets."

"You are an evil little man Hikaru..." Chekov groaned sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Do I still half clean clothes here?"

"Yes, here you go," Sulu said tossing Chekov his uniform pants, standard issue boxers, black undershirt, and gold over shirt.

Sulu threw on his clothes, and started hunting about for his shoes, the only ones he could find were his dress boots and Chekov's work boots.

"Pavel do you know where my shoes are? I can't find them..."

Chekov's reply was slightly muffled, he had gotten lost inside his over shirt, "I zink you took zem off in McCoy's room didn't you?"

"Maybe...This is going to be awkward, I hope they're in Spock's room..."

"vait, vait, I'm coming vith you, I vant to see zis." Chekov said now pulling on his own boots.

After arriving outside McCoy's door and ringing a few times the door was opened, by Scotty. "Mornin' Hikaru, Pavel. It's a little early to be callin' don' ya think?"

Taking in Scotty's slightly rumpled figure Sulu asked, "did you spend the night here?"

Scotty nodded, "Aye, I guess Leonard must have gone with Spock back to his room, they weren't here when I woke up." Scotty looked down noticing Sulu's lack of shoes, "did you forget somthin' here then Mister Sulu?"

"I think so, when I got up this morning I couldn't find my regular boots, and of course the room replicators aren't programed for them."

"No they are not, well come in you two and have a look, I'm going to have some breakfast before goin' down and seein' to the engines, either a you want anythin'?"

"Coffee." Chekov said flopping down on the couch, "Hikaru, are those boots yours?" He asked pointing across the room.

"Yes, good, I won't have to pilot the _Enterprise_ in my socks. I'll have some coffee too Scotty, and eggs, for both of us," Sulu said putting on his boots. Chekov made a face,

"I don't like eating breakfast."

"And you always spend the last two hours before lunch complaining about being hungry, and when you do eat you feel better. You said that yourself not long ago I believe, also I think Doctor McCoy would have fit if you collapsed from low blood sugar."

Chekov made a face, "Alright, I'll have some eggs."

Scotty rolled his eyes, and replicated three cups of coffee, a plate of eggs, and a bowel of oat meal and bacon for himself. "I donno, I think our Doctor may mellow yet, especially now that he and Mister Spock have finally gotten together."

"I zot zey never vould," Chekov said, picking at the eggs with a fork. "Not zat I don't like Nyota, but ah, I don't know somzing about McCoy and Spock being togezer..." He shrugged, sipping his coffee.

Sulu turned to Scotty, "how's your crusade on Jim's heart going these days? Any progress?"

Scotty shook his head, mouth full of oats and bacon, then swallowing, he said "I uh, kissed Jim last night, we were both pretty far gone and I don't think he took kindly to it. Never know until you try eh?" he leaned to the left to check the chronometer by the bed, "Looks like it's time for us ta' be goin' lads." He stood up, "do either of you two know how McCoy got that in here?" Scotty asked eyeballing the purple and silver couch. "There isn't any furniture of that sort on the replicator menus Not unless someone changed things on me."

The other two shook their heads mutely,

"Well then I'll have to ask the old devil himself when I get a chance," Scotty said motioning to Sulu and Chekov.

They stood and together the three left McCoy's room, Sulu nodded as Chekov said,

"see you on zeh bridge Meester Scott." Before they separated, Sulu and Chekov making for the upper levels while Scotty left for the lower engineering decks.

_Meanwhile in the Captain's cabin..._

That morning Jim woke with a pounding headache, a strong aversion to light, and a wight on his chest. It took him a moment to remember why he felt so awful, and as soon as he did he wished he could forget allover again.

"No time to worry now, you did what you had to." He mumbled to himself getting out of bed and going to the replicator, "tea. Earl gray. Hot." Jim growled at it feeling that his stomach would instantly reject coffee. He then started pulling out clothes while he waited for his tea to cool. Taking his tea Jim went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, and slurping the tea got in and let the cool water splash over his back, savoring the feeling. Finishing the last of the tea Jim washed and dressed, thinking about going to the officers mess for breakfast only made his head pound harder. So instead he ordered oatmeal from his own replicator, feeling that a bland breakfast was the only kind that wouldn't come back up during Alpha shift. Finally, washed, dressed, and fed Jim glanced at the chronometer over his desk, and noting that he would be early he started for the bridge, wincing a little at the bright lights in the corridor.

_Just down the hall..._

Uhura one the other hand was having an even less pleasant morning, besides waking to a feeling of dread she was also waking up late. She was not quite late for her shift but had only scant minutes to get ready. While trying to tame her long hair into it's usual sleek ponytail she thought about calling sick bay and pretending to be sick. The thought of McCoy barging into her room later was however, a persuasive argument for just being a little late. Returning to the main section of her room she threw off the shirt she had slept in, noting with wry amusement that it was one of Spock's.

"I hadn't meant to do that, but it looks like I did..." She said to herself, pulling on her cloths and hastily downing a cup of coffee. Lastly, she took two minutes for her makeup and was then out the door and all but running for the bridge, a place she had little interest in being for any length of time.

As she arrived on the bridge Uhura glanced around, sure enough everyone was already at their stations and settled into their work. She walked over to where Jim was sitting,

"Sorry I'm late Captain, it won't happen again." She said trying for normality, a feat made difficult by Spock. He was giving her a pointed look from across the bridge, one that said he had put his mind to something and wasn't about to give up.

Jim smiled at her, "You're five minutes late, the ship hasn't crashed and Ensign Dwight was more then willing to stay a little over his shift." Jim looked at her, eyes becoming serious though a playful half smile remained. "I know you probably have some...stuff on your mind right now, I can let this one slide. Not the next one though, that one's on you," he said lowing his voice.

Uhura smiled, "thanks Jim. I'll get to work." She turned and headed to her station, the Ensign having signed out and left.

Uhura took a deep breath as she sat down, she ran though the usual checks thinking to herself that she was a Star Fleet Officer and to leave all personal problems behind when on shift. Her unruly mind on the other hand had different ideas, it kept trying to return to the dilemma in which she found herself. After she had verified that everything was, in fact not ready to give way she risked a glance over at Spock. He was standing beside the Captain's chair, back ramrod straight as usual. His hands were clasped behind his back as he listened to something Jim was saying, head slightly cocked. Uhura watched him for a few seconds, a feeling of loss settling over her, the anger she had initially felt having fled for the time being. Uhura shook herself mentally, reminding herself again to have a real discussion with Spock. The first time she had spoken with him she had been distraught and unable to think rationally.

The shift passed uneventfully for some time, McCoy came up to visit as per usual. Uhura smiled at the Doctor and then concentrated on ignoring Spock, who was once again looking at her with that pointed look. Before he left, McCoy went over to Uhura,

"are you really okay?" He asked lowering his voice so that it would not carry. "I know I'm probably not someone you want to talk to right about now, but I'm worried about you."

Uhura looked up at McCoy, and suddenly all she wanted was a hug and a good cry. She and McCoy had been close, and still were though they had hardly spoken the last two days.

"I'm doing alight, Gaila, Emilyn and the others helped with the worst of it. Maybe I'll come down and visit a little today."

McCoy smiled, "you know you're always welcome in my sickbay, as long as you don't get in the way of a crisis." He squeezed her shoulder lightly as he turned to leave. Saying as he passed the Captain's chair, "Jim, there's been another minor mishap in Engineering that I've already treated this morning. Nothing to worry over, but I want to you to come down after shift and review the report before I send it off."

Hearing this Uhura turned around, seeing that Jim had already done the same and was demanding of the Doctor's retreating back to know exactly what had happened.

"Dammit Bones!" Jim exclaimed a final time as the doors of the turbo lift closed behind his CMO.

"Captain, I do not think that Doctor McCoy would refuse you vital information. He most likely meant what he said about the matter not requiring your immediate attention. Would you not agree Lieutenant?" Spock asked now turning towards Uhura.

She nodded, "if you needed to know about it right now he'd tell you. Either he doesn't want you worrying about that crewman from Engineering, or on the other hand, he might be up to something."

"I zink he's up to somezing..." Chekov mused from the front of the bridge, as he adjusted course ever so slightly.

Sulu, sitting beside Chekov nodded, looking over at Spock who nodded as well giving the Helmsman a significant look.

Sulu turn to face Jim, "I wonder if it was Scotty again, it seems like he gets hurt more than the rest of the Engineering crew."

At this Uhura laughed, "I asked him about that once you know. He said that he always does the most difficult or dangerous jobs because he doesn't trust the rest of his crew not to fall head first down a ventilation shaft. Or somehow end up inside one of the matter, antimatter pods."

"Sounds like Scotty alright, I wonder if he's managed to burn himself 'checking' the 'warp engine cooling system' again." Sulu said grinning.

Jim laughed, "yeah I heard about that, good thing we have Bones to keep us all in one piece. I'd hate to think what would happen if we had to bring in someone new and they stumbled over that particular piece of machinery."

"Ah they wouldn't know it if it had a sign on it, Scotty has a talent for making machines look like something they aren't." Sulu said waiving away the idea.

Uhura laughed, and turned back to her station, the bridge then falling silent for some time. The only noises were the constant low thrumming from the engines and the soft pinging from the scanners. Eventually Jim who had spent almost the entire time fidgeting stood up and headed for the turbo lift.

"Spock you have the con," he said as the doors to the lift swished open.

Sulu let out a breath, "I thought he'd never leave. It was starting to look like he really was going to wait for the end of shift to go see McCoy." he said shaking his head.

"Indeed it did take the Captain longer then I had anticipated, however Jim will be arriving in Sickbay very soon. And I must position myself, Lieutenant Uhura you have the con." With that Spock crossed the bridge, entered the turbo lift and was gone.

Uhura crossed to the Captain's chair and sat down delicately, "Clearly I missed something, I don't suppose one of you would like to explain what's going on?" She asked looking between Chekov and Sulu, a touch of playfulness in her voice.

Chekov and Sulu looked at each other for a moment, then Chekov swiveled to face Uhura.

"vell, you know zat Meester Scott and zie Captain half somezing beween zem?" He asked.

"Of course, who doesn't? And I also heard about last night. Sound like you guys had quite the party." Uhura said arcing her brows.

"Yes, but anvays, Doctor McCoy has been trying to zink of a vay to set zem up. You remember zat time he said that ve should lock zem in a room until zey vork it out?"

"You didn't, did you?" Asked Uhura, eyes growing wide. Chekov and Sulu glanced at each other again before both cracking evil grins.

"Oh we did alright," Sulu said gleefully. "Actually it was Spock's idea, he remembered that conversation and sent the two of us and Doctor McCoy messages about actually doing it this morning, on his way up here.

"Oh, so that's why the two of you were typing away all morning. And McCoy _actually_ just agreed to it? How are you planning for this to work exactly?"

Sulu just laughed as Chekov once again took up the story.

"Zie first zing vas to get zie Captain off zie bridge. Ze plan vas to send him to Doctor McCoy. Right after he talked to zie Captain McCoy vas going to go to his rooms. Zat vey vhen Kirk shows up in Sickbay and Nurse Chapel tells him zat McCoy has gone to his rooms. Zie Captain vill be only just down zie hall from Spock's room." Chekov took a breath and glanced over to Sulu, who now began again.

"Spock's job is to stand around the corner from McCoy's room. When the Captain knocks, McCoy will come out, tell Jim that he left the report down in Sickbay and they will start back down the hall. Spock will then come out from around the corner, and walk up behind them quietly. Once they are passing _his_ door Spock will use his Vulcan nerve pinch on our poor Captain. Then both the Doctor and he will drag Jim into Spock's room."

Uhura blinked, "okay that's one out of two, what about Scotty? How are they going to lure him up to Spock's room?"

"Simple," was Chekov's response, "all zay vill half to do is call engineering and ask Scotty to come half a look at Commander Spock's door panel. Zay vill tell him zat it is malfunctioning, zat not Spock nor ewen zie greatest Russian engineer can fix it. Zen I zink he vill come to half a look at it."

Sulu and Uhura both stared at Chekov for a split second, then Uhura asked,

"and then Spock nerve pinches Scotty and they throw him in as well?"

the other two nodded,

"That's the idea." Sulu said.

"But even if you get both of them in the same room, how are you going to keep them there? It's a bedroom, even if you could lock it from the outside won't Jim just use his emergency override to get out?"

"That's the beauty of it," Sulu said, grin growing wider. "The inside panel really is broken, Spock fused a whole bunch of the circuits, so that once the lock is engaged, the inside panel can't open the door again. Even if it wanted to. Plus Spock fixed it so that you _can _lock the door from the outside. I think he also took out all the communications circuits and hardware, so they can't call for help."

"Besides," chimed in Chekov, "Meester Spock keeps his room at 32 degrees Celsius. 90 degrees Fahrenheit. zat might be nice and warm for Wulcans. But it's to hot for humans to really move around in, vhich means zay von't spend a lot of time trying to escape."

Uhura whistled softly, "wow, then I guess we wait for McCoy and Spock to come back and tell us if it worked."

"Sure, as long as they aren't having a quickie in McCoy's room," Sulu joked without thinking. He quickly realized his mistake, saying in a rushed voice. "I'm sorry Nyota, I didn't mean...I wasn't thinking I guess."

Uhura considered him for a second, then sighed. "It's alright, I know you didn't mean it to hurt. And everything happens for a reason. That's what my mother used to say." she swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat, and was surprised when Chekov leaped to his feet and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Chekov," Uhura said hugging him back, eyes starting to tear. "You're going to make me cry, and I don't want to start sobbing mid shift."

Chekov released Uhura and sat down again, Uhura looked between the two sitting in front of her for a moment. Then placed one hand on her hip, "don't I get a hug from you as well Hikaru?" She asked with a smile.

Sulu stood then a embraced Uhura, "I thought you _didn't_ want to start crying during shift." He said holding her briefly at arms length.

Uhura laughed in watery sort of way before stepping over to the Captain's chair and seating herself in it again, this time in a more relaxed position.

"You know I could get used to this. Not that I want my own command, but the view is nice. And now we wait," she said glancing over to the doors of the turbo lift.

So they waited, not for very long however, soon the turbo lift doors opened to admit both Spock and McCoy. Spock made for the Captain's chair and seemed to regard Uhura with some perplexity when she did not immediately vacate it.

Uhura blinked up at him, "yes Mr. Spock?" She asked, the very picture of innocence.

"Are you the Captain of this vessel?" Spock asked her, eyebrow creeping up slightly.

"No I am not, are you?" She said in return expression now verging on devious.

McCoy who was standing slightly to her right chuckled at this, the rest of the bridge crew also seeming amused by the exchange.

"I am no more the Captain of this ship than you are, however despite the fact that I do not doubt that you handled any and all problems that arose in my absence. I now require my seat, for I fear that the Captain is indisposed at this time and I must take command for the present."

"Yes Commander," Uhura said rolling her eyes at him and heading for her own station.

"Anyways, I'm happy to say that our mission was successful, that Jim and Scotty are now both safely stowed away." McCoy said, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

Chekov and Sulu slapped each other a high five, Spock gave both of them a mildly quizzical expression saying, "I do hope that you were right Doctor. That confining them will lead to them 'working it out' so to speak."

"You think it's going to backfire then?" McCoy asked.

"Not necessarily, but the possibility does exist. However the Captain's own approach, or lack thereof would certainly be no more effective."

McCoy snorted, "if by that you mean not doing anything and having things between him and Scotty be awkward forever. Then this certainly looks a whole lot better, so you can stop being so hard on yourself."

"I would if I did not find such ill logic so unsettling." Spock said now pressing the tips of his fingers together.

"There's that confounded word again," grumbled McCoy. "Jim is by his very nature an illogical being! And love is also in and of itself totally without logic or reason. It is therefore only logical to be _illogical._"

Spock stared at McCoy for several seconds, "Doctor I am beginning to think that I have found one of your old sayings that is indeed true."

"Oh really? Which one is that?" McCoy asked looking slightly suspicious.

The corner of Spock's mouth pulled up the merest fraction of an inch as he said. "If I am not mistaken there is one that goes something along the lines of 'opposites attract.'"

From across the bridge Uhura started to laugh, as McCoy, brow furrowing grouched under his breath.

"I only meant that upon first glance the two of us might seem opposite in every way...And yet." Here as Spock looked at McCoy it seemed that shutters behind his eyes opened, so that they seemed to descend to greater depths than before.

"And yet." Was all McCoy said as he went to stand behind Spock.

The bridge was quite then, and several minutes had silently ticked by before Spock turned to Uhura asking, "Lieutenant, I had not realized that you had been informed of our plan this morning. While I did not mean for you to be excluded, I am most interested as to who it was the let you know to 'play along' when the time came to get Jim off the bridge."

"No one told me, I really was talking about a conversation I had with Scotty soon after we got our new orders from Star Fleet, right after the Nero incident." Uhura said, wincing inwardly at the faint look of pain that crossed Spock's face at the mention of Nero.

"Indeed, I am not surprised at Mr Scott's attitude towards his crewman. He is most protective of the _Enterprise_."

Hearing this Chekov looked around, "zat is an understatement. He treats zie ship better zen most men treat zair wives."

"Better than I ever treated mine," Bones mumbled, now looking at the ceiling.

"Why Doctor I believe it is you that are being overly critical of yourself in this instance." Spock said, looking about as innocent as a cat that has just swallowed a small bird.

McCoy attempted to scowl, but didn't quite make it, and ended up merely looking mildly indignant.

"As you wish then Doctor," Spock said with a touch of sarcasm. "Lieutenant Uhura, I have a matter that I would like to ask your opinion on. Would you consent to meet me on galaxy deck one after our shift has concluded?"

"Certainly Mr. Spock, I would be happy to. After I change and spruce up a bit I'll meet you there."

Spock inclined his head in acknowledgment, eyes sparkling at a remembered joke the two of the them had once shared.

Uhura smiled, feeling again that indescribable magnetic pull that had first attracted her to the Vulcan Commander.

The remainder of Alpha shift passed with the usual conversations and banter, all present were grateful that the atmosphere was only slightly strained.


	8. Circuits and Manipulation

Please Note: This chapter has been proof read and edited, it is however not quite up to standard. It's been a long time since I updated so I wanted to get this out there. Please be patient with the inevitable mistypes.

_Before Alpha shift_

Having parted ways with McCoy, Spock fell to turning over in his mind the dynamic between Jim and Scotty. Spock, along with the others present in McCoy's room the past night had witnessed the exchange between Jim and Scotty that had resulted in Jim leaving McCoy's room. Presumably returning to his own quarters across the hall.

Suddenly Spock stopped, cocking his head to the right. A thought had struck him; he remembered a conversation that McCoy, Uhura, Chekov, Sulu and he had been party to. An idea started to form as he pondered a remark McCoy had made.

"_We ought to just throw the two of them in a room together and throw away the key; at least until they both admit they're crazy for each other." _

McCoy had said it had been a balmy summer's night; they were on shore leave for a few days at the academy after the incident with the _Narada._

"_Perhaps both of them _do_ need to be confined to quarters...Preferably the same __quarters. I suppose mine would serve, it certainly solves the problem of having to obtain permission from a second party. Using my own quarters would also inhibit their escape attempts, the temperature I prefer being slightly higher than comfortable for mo__st Humans." _satisfied with this reasoning, Spock turned back towards his room. There was still the matter of keeping the Captain and Chef Engineer in the same room once they had both been lured there.

_A mechanical problem should be sufficient to bring Mr. __Scott up from engineering. However there is the matter of persuading Jim to come down from the bridge during duty hours. _Spock considered the possibilities as he quickly but effectively rerouted the locking mechanism so that it could only be accessed from the outside. The communications circuits met their death next as they were removed along with all of their related hardware. Last of all, Spock opened another of the door's access panels, fusing some additional circuits, and disabling the inside control interface altogether.

Now sensing the he was once again on the verge of being late for duty Spock headed for the bridge, tossing the parts he had removed from his door in a waste shoot as he passed. Stepping into the turbo lift he requested the bridge, and arrived exactly on time as per usual.

"Captain," he said nodding to Jim as he crossed the bridge to his station, sitting he performed the necessary checks and was shortly typing out a message to Doctor McCoy, Sulu, and Chekov. Careful to conceal his actions from Jim, he detailed his plan and asked for their assistance. Particularly in terms of getting Jim off the bridge and down to crew quarter levels.

Thirty-nine seconds later his padd flashed indicating a new message, this one from McCoy. The fact the Chekov and Sulu were muttering together showed that they had both received their messages and were also considering what course to take.

The message from McCoy read: _Getting Jim where we need him shouldn't be that hard, I'm going to come up and mention somet__hing about an injury in Engineering. I'll tell him to come down and look at the report after his shift. That should get him thinking in the right direction, I'll go to my room after leaving the bridge. Before I leave Sickbay I'll see if I can't get Chapel __to send Jim my way when he comes looking. If you can get someone to talk about Scotty after I leave that should about do it. The next thing is to convince him to get locked in your room without getting locked in myself._

_-Leonard._

Spock turned McCoy's idea over in his head for a moment, and drew the same conclusion that McCoy had. If Jim thought Scotty had been injured and McCoy wanted to show him the report, Jim wouldn't wait until his shift was over. Considering that McCoy would be in his own room and not Spock's posed a small problem. As did preventing Scotty from warning Jim of their plan, or vice versa.

"_A problem put quickly to rest with the use of a Vulcan nerve pinch however, provided that we capture both of them fairly quickly. Jim will be the more d__ifficult of the two, if McCoy claims to __have left his report in Sickbay this would cause them to walk past my room. In which case I can sneak up on Jim and administer the required pinch. Once The Captain is inside Mr. Scott can be summoned and treated like__wise." _Spock quickly double checked this line of logic, difficult to judge fully as so much of it depended on Jim acting as they expected him to. Which was not something that happened very often.

As satisfied as he could be, The Commander looked down at his padd, finding that it had been blinking without his realizing it.

The message this time was a joint one from Sulu and Chekov, indicating that he would have their full corporation in this venture. The pair of them had also deduced that the best way to effectively detain Jim and Scotty was to, "nerve pinch the both of them and toss them in," as Mr. Sulu put it.

Spock then sent the details of the now fully formed plan to the other three, adding to McCoy that they waited on him to set things in motion and that when he was ready they could begin.

Satisfied for the moment Spock slid the padd into its holder on the right, looking around when the doors to the turbo lift swished open. It was Uhura, this reminded him that there was still quite a rift between them. Spock pressed the tips of his fingers together, watching as Uhura apologized to Jim for her lateness. Thinking that he needed to repair the damage he had caused his relationship with Nyota. Realizing that he had been staring he blinked and looked away, deciding to propose that they speak with one another after their shift. This would however have to wait until after Jim and Scotty had been properly secured.

Rising, Spock went to stand beside Jim's chair as he was accustomed to doing during shift.

"Hey, how's it going Spock-O?" Jim asked grinning up at his First Officer.

"Scanners indicate everything normal Captain." Here Spock cocked his head saying, "I trust you have not forgotten the conversation we had on comical additions to my name?"

"Yes, how could I forget? But Spock-O sounds like jell-O, which you must admit is at least a little bit funny."

Spock, the barest hint of confusion on his face simply stated, "Captain I fail to see the humor in the comparison of myself to a gelatinous dessert."

Jim stared at Spock for a moment, mouth slightly open. "Never mind," he said looking back at the view screen.

After several seconds, Spock moved away in order to check his instruments again, looking almost puzzled.

Sometime later McCoy arrived on the bridge as usual, reporting everything normal down in the medical section.

Jim looked first over to Spock who was double checking a scanner reading, then back up at McCoy who was now standing to the left of his chair. Asking brightly, "Bones, did you know that Spock doesn't like being compared to jello?"

McCoy looked slightly taken aback, "I coulda' guessed, why in the name of all that is holy were you comparing your First Officer to jello?"

"And by _my_ First Officer, you mean _your_ boyfriend." Kirk said, clearly trying to get a rise out of his CMO.

McCoy smacked Jim on the side of the head, "wasn't quite what I meant, _Captain. _You better watch out, or next time you need to be patched back together you'll be lookin' for someone else to do it."

Jim laughed, "You wouldn't, you even helped me stowaway on this ship in the beginning."

"I couldn't, you're the only reason we're not all dead. Annoying as you are. If I killed you Star Fleet would have me lynched." Bones said winking at Spock, as he stepped over to Uhura.

Kirk settled back in his chair, the last two days had left him weary, both mentally and physically.

Spock and Bones finally starting to work out what was between them was good to see. Jim was also glad that some of the tension between them might start to ease off.

"_It was__ getting to be a little hard to take..." _

He heard McCoy making his way to the turbo lift and was about to turn and prod the Doctor for not properly making his exit when McCoy said.

"Jim, there's been another minor mishap in Engineering that I've already treated this morning. Nothing to worry over, but I want to you to come down after shift and review the report before I send it off."

Hearing this Uhura turned around, seeing that Jim had already done the same and was demanding of the Doctor's retreating back to know exactly what had happened.

The ensuing conversation resulted in Jim fidgeting in his chair, wondering if it was a bad idea to run down to sickbay and see if it was his Chief Engineer that was injured. Eventually he could stand it no longer; rising from his seat he handed the con off to Spock and was quickly taking the lift down to sickbay.

Reaching sickbay Jim headed for McCoy's office, finding it empty he looked about wondering where the Doctor had gotten to. Nurse Chapel spotted him from across the room, coming over she asked, "looking for Doctor McCoy?"

"Yes, is he treating someone?" Jim asked in return starting to turn towards the exam rooms.

"No, he went back to his room for something, said it 'might take some finding' so I'd hop up there if you need him right away."

"Thanks Chapel," Jim said turning and heading back to the turbo lift, this time demanding the level of the officer's quarters. Upon reaching his level Jim started down the hall and was almost McCoy's door when it opened and the Doctor stepped out into the hall, absorbed in his padd.

"Bones!" Jim called walking up to his friend, "what's this about an injured crewman from engineering?"

Bones looked up arching a brow, "you came all the way down here just to ask me that?" He asked starting past Jim to the turbo lift, "I told you, nothing to worry about, just some routine stuff."

Jim now walking backwards looked at Bones with some suspicion, "I feel like I'm missing something here, if it's routine then why did you want me to look it over after shift? And what were you trying to find in your room? He asked this last with a suggestive smirk.

Bones sighed and grabbed Jim by the elbow, spinning the other man around. "You're going to walk into something if you keep going that way, and I have enough to do." The two were just past Spock's door when Bones slowed and then stopped, suddenly becoming very interested in his padd,

Jim rolled his eyes, then taking the Doctor's left hand brushed his lips across the knuckles.

"Don't get cute with me Jim," Bones growled as he reclaimed his hand.

Jim opened his mouth to ask why he shouldn't, however at that moment Spock's hand appeared over the Captain's shoulder. Jim went stiff for a second before crumpling back onto Spock, before being pulled over the Commander's shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Took your sweet time I see," Bones said crossing his arms but looking wryly amused.

Spock blinked his inner lid before saying, "I wanted to be certain that he did not turn at an inopportune moment."

"I'm sure you did. Let's stow this one and see if we can't capture us an engineer as well." McCoy said motioning to the access panel by Spock's door.

Spock nodded, punched in the access code to his room and laid Jim on his bed while McCoy stood in to doorway to prevent it from closing.

"Would you like to do the honors Doctor?" Spock asked emerging from his room once more and straightening his uniform shirt.

The Doctor turned light pink and growled something unintelligible before stepping to the nearby ship intercom panel and all but punching open the channel.

"McCoy to Engineer Scott." The ship's surgeon growled at the wall,

"Scott here," came the reply a few seconds later, "how's sickbay Doctor?"

"Sickbay's fine, but the door to Commander Spock's room has seriously malfunctioned, can't get the damned thing open for love or money."

"And did ya' happen ta' see if Mr. Spock is able? The Commander is skilled enough and I'm a tad busy down here."

"Spock here," The Commander said now stepping to the panel, "I have indeed tried my hand at it, and found that it resisted my attempts to open it."

"Oh it did, did it? Well then give me a moment and I'll be up ta' see if I can't talk it into lettin' you gents in. Scott out"

"I thought Vulcans were incapable of lying, or was that your Human side talking?"

McCoy asked regarding Spock with some amusement

"I would have thought that even you Doctor would have deduced that I did indeed try to open my door and found that I could not. There was no lie there; the fact that I am the one that made the adjustments makes no difference." The Vulcan Commander stated dryly, raising a brow. "As for my Human side, it did not in any way become a factor," he stated looking away.

McCoy saw he was treading on thin ice and so simply nodded, knowing that Spock would only brush off an apology.

Scotty arrived shorty and brandishing his Duz-all multi tool declared that he was going to have a 'talk' with the offending door and see if he couldn't "fix it up right as rain."

As he bent to loosen the service panel on the bottom of the door Spock leaned down and administered the necessary Vulcan nerve pinch.

McCoy caught the unconscious Engineer under the arms and pulled him upright, "I hope Jim's still out in there." He remarked as Spock entered his access code again.

"I have to doubt that if the Captain was awake he would it that fact quite apparent," the Vulcan responded motioning McCoy inside and taking his place in the doorway.

McCoy grunted agreement as he laid Scotty out next to the still sleeping Captain.

"You know, I hope they don't report us to Starfleet for this," McCoy said returning to the hall.

"Indeed, though I don't think that either of them are likely too, as to do so would require much explanation of how and why they came to find themselves in such a position."

"That's true, still you never can tell with Jim. Anyhow we'd better get back to the bridge and see what kind of mess they made up there. Who'd you leave in charge anyways?" McCoy asked starting back down the hall for the turbo lift.

"I left the con with Lieutenant Uhura. She is most capable."

"Oh well, they'll be fine then she'll keep 'em all in line, you talked to her yet?"

"Not as yet, I was hoping to be able to this evening after we are both off duty. I hope she will be…Reasonable"

McCoy almost laughed, "Human women Spock, good luck." He said as the lift doors swished open on the bridge.

"Thank you Doctor, though I do not think I will need it." Spock said going to the captain's chair.

McCoy stood to on what he considered to be 'his' side as Spock announced to the bridge,

"Captain Kirk will be taking the rest of this shift off; as such I shall act as Captain until then. There is however no cause for concern, the Captain is quite well."

Sulu, Chekov and Uhura grinned to themselves as they turned back to their work.


End file.
